rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
YuPaul’s Drag Race 3
YuPaul’s Drag Race 3 'is the third season of YuPaul’s Drag Race. The promo theme this season is pastel. Queens * Belle Beast * Ulyssa S. Grind * Heidi Visser * Kitty Clawz * Starletta * Michelle Von MILF * Glitter * The Mermaid * Izzy Tamara Holmes * Xiaoling Liu * Salty Sally * Janette Hawkins * Francine Smith * Versailles Girl * Disco CoCo * Procyon Starr * Bold Texxxt * Alma Parks * Jeanne Dark * Slayer Format The format this season mixes the format of Drag a Race Thailand and All-Stars. The winner of the main challenge and the winner of the runway challenge will lip sync for their legacy and send a Queen home. The bottom 2 is composed of the loser of the main challenge and the loser of the runway challenge are the bottom 2. Episodes Episode 1: The New Queens in Town * '''Challenge: '''Design a pastel themed dress * '''Top2: '''Ulyssa S. Grind, Kitty Clawz * '''High: '''Izzy, Alma, Heidi * '''Low: '''Slayer, Jeanne, CoCo * '''BTM2: '''Francine Smith, The Mermaid * '''Lip-Sync Theme: '''Girly Girl * '''Song: '''U Wear It Well * '''Winner: '''Ulyssa * '''Out: '''Francine Episode 2: Trashy Queens * '''Mini-Challenge: '''Singing * '''Main Challenge: '''Trashy Queens the Musical! * '''Runway Theme: '''Blue Elegance * '''Main-Challenge Winner: '''Michelle * '''Runway Winner: '''Janette * '''High (Main): '''Belle, Glitter * '''High (Runway): '''Versailles * '''Low (Main): '''Xiaoling, Texxxt * '''Low (Runway): '''Slayer * '''BTM2: '''Starletta, Procyon * '''Lip-Sunc Theme: '''Ugliest Dress Ever * '''Song: '''PONPONPON (Kyary Pamyu Pamyu) *'Winner: Michelle * 'Out: '''Starletta Episode 3: Drag IS a Contact Sport * '''Mini-Challenge: '''Drag Tag * '''Team Captains: '''Izzy, Janette * '''Team Izzy: '''Izzy, Heidi, Bold Texxxt, Belle, Mermaid, Xiaoling, Michelle, Versailles, Slayer * '''Team Janette: '''Janette, Glitter, Jeanne, Kitty, Ulyssa, CoCo, Sally, Alma, Procyon * '''Main-Challenge: '''Drag Soccer! * '''Runway Theme: '''Mermaid Sequins * '''Main Winner: '''Mermaid * '''Runway Winner: '''Izzy * '''Main High: '''Xiaoling, Sally * '''Runway High: '''Procyon * '''Main Low: '''Belle, Heidi * '''Runway Low: '''Ulyssa * '''Bottom 2: '''Janette (Main), Slayer (Runway) * '''Lip-Sync Theme: '''Hospital Glam * '''Song: '''Firework (Katy Perr) * '''Winner: '''Izzy * '''Out: '''Janette Episode 4: Love is (Not) in the Air * '''Challenge: '''Create a concept for a unique dating site * '''Runway Thme: '''Love is in the Air * '''Main Winner: '''Izzy * '''Runway Winner: '''Xiaoling * '''Main High: '''Ulyssa, Heidi * '''Runway High: '''Jeanne * '''Main Low: '''Kitty, Sally * '''Runway Low: '''Slayer * '''Bottom 2: '''Versailles (Main), Alma (Runway) * '''Lip-Sync Thme: '''Rock and Roll * '''Song: '''I Love Rock and Roll (Joan Jett’s and the Blackhearts) * '''Winner: '''Xiaoling * '''Out: '''Alma Episode 5: #Drag * '''Mini-Challenge: '''Scream-Off * '''Team Captains: '''Slayer, CoCo * '''Team Slayer: '''Slayer, Xiaoling, Heidi, Izzy, Sally, Belle, Ulyssa, Versailles * '''Team CoCo: '''CoCo, Kitty, Michelle, Glitter, Mermaid, Procyon, Jeanne, Texxxt * '''Main Challenge: '#Drag * 'Runway: '''Disco * '''Main Winner: '''Texxxt * '''Runway Winner: '''Disco CoCo * '''High Main: '''Kitty, Procyon * '''Runway High: '''Izzy * '''Main Low: '''Glitter, Sally * '''Runway Low: '''Michelle * '''Bottom 2: '''Slayer, Versailles * '''Lip-Sync Theme: '''Psychopath * '''Song: '''Blow (Ke$sha) * '''Winner: '''Texxxt * '''Out: '''Versailles Episode 6: Girl Groups! * '''Mini-Challenge: '''Clock The Phrase! * '''Team Leaders: '''Ulyssa, Heidi, Procyon * '''Team Ulyssa: '''Ulyssa, Michelle, Glitter, Texxxt, Izzy * '''Team Heidi: '''Heidi, Xiaoling, Sally, Jeanne, Belle * '''Team Procyon: '''Procyon, Kitty, Mermaid, CoCo, Slayer * '''Challenge: '''Girl Groups! * '''Runway: '''Clown Realness * '''Challenge Winner: '''Procyon * '''Runway Winner: '''Izzy * '''Challenge High: '''Ulyssa, Mermaid * '''Runway High: '''Glitter * '''Main Low: '''Belle, Jeanne * '''Runway Low: '''Michelle * '''Bottom 2: '''Heidi, Slayer * '''Theme: '''Kimono She Betta Don’t! * '''Song: '''Nothing Really Matters (Madonna) * '''Winner: '''Izzy * '''Out: '''Heidi Episode 7: Red For Filth * '''Challenge: '''Collect money at a club. * '''Runway: '''Slut Queen * '''Challenge Winner: '''Ukyssa * '''Runway Winner: '''Sally * '''Challenge High: '''Izzy, Texxxt * '''Runway High: '''Xiaoling * '''Challenge Low: '''Slayer, Mermaid * '''Runway Low:,'Glitter * 'Bottom 2: '''Sally, CoCo * '''Theme: '''Pedestrian Realness * '''Music: '''Kagerō Daze (Jin) * '''Winner: '''Ulyssa * '''Out: '''CoCo Episode 8: Marketable! * '''Challenge: '''Create a product * '''Runwau Thme: '''Executive Realness * '''Challenge Winner: '''Izzy * '''Runway Winner: '''Kitty * '''Main High: '''Belle, Xiaoling * '''Runway High: '''Texxxt * '''Main Low: '''Ulyssa, Michelle * '''Runway Low: '''Slayer * '''Bottom 2: '''Glitter, Jeanne * '''Theme: '''Summer * '''Song: '''All The Single Ladies (Beyonce) * '''Winner: '''Izzy * '''Out: '''Jeanne Episode 9: Opposites Attract * '''Challenge: '''Opposites Attract! * '''Runway: '''Futuristic * '''Main Winner: '''Izzy * '''Runway Winner: '''Xiaoling * '''Main High: '''Sally, Ulyssa * '''Runway High: '''Michelle * '''Main Low: '''Glitter, Mermaid * '''Runway Low: '''Procyon * '''Bottom 2: '''Slayer, Belle * '''Theme: '''Executive Realness * '''Song:'9 to 5 * '''Winner: '''Xiaoling * '''Out: '''Belle Episode 10: Snatch Game! * '''C\hallenge: '''Snatch Game * '''Runway: '''Red Carpet Glamour * '''Challenge Winner: '''Ulyssa * '''Runway Winner: '''Izzy * '''Challenge High: '''Glitter, Texxxt * '''Runway High: '''Procyon * '''Challenge Low: '''Slayer, Xiaoling * '''Runway Low: '''Kitty * '''Bottom 2: '''Michelle, The Mermaid * '''Theme: '''Glamazon * '''Song: '''Glamazon (RuPaul) * '''Winner: '''Ulyssa * '''Out: '''The Mermaid Episode 11: The Top 10 * '''Challenge: '''Design an "evolved" version of your entrance look. * '''Winner (Design): '''Michelle * '''Winner (Concept): '''Sally * '''High (Design): '''Ukyssa, Izzy * '''Hugh (Concept): '''Kitty * '''Low (Design): '''Texxxt, Slayer * '''Low (Concept): '''Xiaoling * '''BTM2: '''Procyon, Glitter * '''Lip-Syni Theme: '''Dark Colors * '''Song: '''Nightingale by Demi Lovato * '''Winner: '''Sally * '''Out: '''Procyon Episode 12: A Change of Gears * '''New Format: '''Lip-Sync for Your Life * '''Challenge: '''Lip Sync! * '''Runway Theme: '''Animal Print * '''Winner: '''Izzy * '''High: '''SLAYER, Xiaoling * '''Low: '''Michelle * '''Bottom 2: '''Texxxt, Glitter * '''Theme: '''Vintage * '''Song: '''Trouble (P!nk) * '''Out: '''Texxxt (9th), Glitter (Quit; 8th) Episode 13: Judge Judies * '''Challeng: '''Judge Judies * '''Runway: '''Luxury Eleganza * '''Winner: '''Izzy * '''High: '''Slayer, Ulyssa * '''Low: '''Kitty * '''BTM2: '''Michelle, Xiaoling * '''Theme: '''Black * '''Song: '''Someone Like You (Adele) * '''Out: '''Michelle Episode 14: The Final Trial * '''Runway Thme: '''Best Drag * '''Lip Sync Song: '''Believe (Cher) * '''Out: '''Kitty Episode 15: Reunion * '''Eliminated: '''Sally Episode 16: Lip-Sync Tourney, Round 1 * '''Participants: '''Ulyssa and Slayer * '''Song: '''Oops...! I Did It Again (Britney Spear) * '''Out: '''Slayer Episode 17: Lip-Sync Tourney, Round 2 * '''Participants: '''Xiaoling, Izzy * '''Song: '''Shut Up and Drive (Rihanna) * '''Out: '''Xiaoling Episode 18: The Finale * '''Song: '''Carry On (Martha Wash) * '''Winner of YuPaul’s Drag Race: '''Izzy Tamara Holmes Contestant Progress DOB Category:Seasons